paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sucked In: Part 1
You'll understand what the episode's title means soon (The progress I have made in the video game mentioned here is the same as in real life. If you haven't heard of it, there's a site called GameFAQs that will answer all your questions regarding the game) Rocky: Hey, cool game you got here, man Reece: Just bought it last week! It's called Dragon's Dogma, and I already have put about 75 hours into it Rocky: Have you beaten the game yet? Reece: Well... yes and no. See, you're led to believe that the dragon featured on this awesome cover art is the endboss of the game. It comes and attacks the mostly quiet village of Cassardis, where your character begins. You make a stand, in vain, against the beast. It drops you onto the shoreline of your village and, through some magic that no one could even fathom, it steals your character's heart, and, in most cases, if you have no heart, you're instantly dead. Not here. The dragon uses that same magic to keep your heart functioning, and thus you yet live. However, the people of the village believe this to be a curse affixed on your character, as this was the work of that foul beast. Long story short, you adventure throughout the land of Gransys, questing and leveling all the while. Eventually you get to face off against the dragon that took your character's heart, and he offers you a choice: kill one of your own friends (NPCs strictly speaking) or stand against the dragon and fight for what keeps you alive. I chose to fight Rcoky: And why wouldn't you? He took your heart! This is not just for revenge, but also for your most valuable organ! Reece: However (SPOILER ALERT), once you kill the dragon, more than half of Gran Soren's urban district gets turned into a sinkhole. And every guard in the place is going to come after you whenever you enter the Noble Quarter Rocky: Ouch Reece: I have a quest now to obtain 20 wakestones, what you would call "extra lives", and to bring them to the NPC that requests you bring them to her Rocky: If I were you, I'd get more than 20 Reece: My sentiments exactly. (turns toward TV) What the...? (There is a bright flash) (About 19 seconds later) Rocky: Ugh... Where are we? Reece: The messed up sky... The huge sinkhole... The weapons vendor... Yep, we somehow got sucked in to the game. (The Dragon will be referred to as Grigori, as that is his name in the game) Grigori: I know not why you have been summoned here, but this voice you are hearing is my spirit. You see, one of you has recently defeated me. As a character, of course Reece: I may as well reveal my identity now. I am Reece, the same name as the Arisen I controlled to slay you. Next to me is my friend Rocky, the same name as the Pawn that accompanied my Arisen and debatably dealt the final blow. We are as confused as you, Grigori. If you had eyes, you could see that Rocky here is actually an eco-pup created for a television show back in my home world titled "PAW Patrol" Grigori: Then why has he been sent here along with you, with the knowledge that he does not know how things work around here? Rocky, was it? You may now speak Rocky: Thank you, Grigori. Everything my compatriot said is true. Now, where is the nearest equipment purveyor? I will assume we will need to outfit ourselves Grigori: That assumption is correct (Poof) Grigori: This chest contains 5,000,000 gold coins. This is the currency of Gransys. If you ever find any wakestone shards or full wakestones, keep them on your person at all times. 3 wakestone shards make 1 whole wakestone. Should you perish, those items will resurrect you. However, wakestones only function as a whole. One shard alone is as useful as tufts of hair or fur. Only when wakestones are whole do they function Reece: Thanks. Now, about our vocation selection Grigori: I guess he didn't tell you, did he, Rocky? Rocky: Tell me what? Grigori: This game that you are now apparently a part of has a class system, with the classes labeled as vocations. You have a choice between the Fighter, Strider, Mage, Warrior, Ranger, Sorcerer, Assassin, Magick Archer, or Mystic Knight. You also earn discipline points upon dispatching a foe, along with XP and the occasional item drop Rocky:, (perplexed) And pray tell what those are used for? Grigori: Those points are used for skill accumulation, which, as you can probably guess, is going to be vital to the survival of the both of you Rocky: Whatever, man. Grigori: I was a dragon once. Respect the type of creature I once was Rocky: My apologies, sir Reece: Yo, Rocky, I'm gonna buy us some gear Rocky: We have to choose a vocation first Reece: You're right, man. Which one are you going to choose? Rocky: Grigori, what do you recommend? Grigori: That is one question I cannot answer; ask your friend. Rocky: Reece, what would you recommend? Reece: I started off as a Fighter. You should do the same, but Strider let's you attack with daggers and a bow. The bow is a lifesaver. Then again, the Fighter has a shield. And of course, there's the Mage. Whatever you want to do, buddy Grigori: Rocky, decide on a vocation now. Rocky: I choose to start off as a Mage, because I'm thinking they are the only class that can heal Grigori: Again, your wits prove correctly. Very well. Rocky, I christen you as a Mage, until your level reaches 10. After that, you can change your vocation if desired. And for you, Reece? Reece: I will take on the role of Fighter. Seeing as my compatriot here picked the squishiest class in the entire game, I feel I must protect him. Grigori: I see no problem with this logical reasoning. Very well, Reece, you are now a Fighter until level 10. When you can switch vocations Reece: Now if you excuse me, I will go purchase the best gear in the shop here that corresponds to our class choices Rocky: Yo, Reece, we're probably running short on time. You wanna split this into 2 parts and continue later? Reece: Good idea. Come back tomorrow, everyone, as our adventure in this evil place that was once semi-peaceful Gransys has just begun. Rocky: Thanks to Grigori for the finding for the equipment, and the vocations. And thanks to everyone that has played this game to date. Can we put up our stats now? Reece: Might as well; we'll need future references Rocky: Level 1, 450 HP Reece: Level 1, 450 HP Reece: Well, see you 22 hours from now To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Rocky's Awesome Life/episodes Category:Parts